Wireless radio frequency (RF) communication devices, such as cellular phones, come in several different form factors. To enable RF communication, an antenna system, typically including a primary conductor and a ground conductor, needs to be provided which will enable the appropriate RF transmission and/or reception properties for the RF communication system for which the wireless communication device is designed. The ground conductor typically includes one or more ground planes which, by their design, tune the antenna system transmit or receive RF signals on one or more predetermined frequencies. Ground currents flow through the one or more ground planes during transmission or reception of RF signals, and it is common that an area of higher current densities forms at a location on the one or more ground planes, thereby reducing the efficiency of the antenna system.
In addition, the structure of the one or more ground planes as dictated by the form factor of the wireless communication device can reduce the efficiency of the antenna system. One common form factor for wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, is the flip phone or clamshell phone which has a base portion coupled to an upper flip portion by one or more hinges. A ground plane for such wireless communication devices is designed and tuned for the antenna system such that portions of the ground plane are typically located in both the base portion and the flip portion. During operation, the flip portion can be designed to be placed near the ear and the base portion is angled therefrom to locate a microphone therein near the mouth. While ergonomically convenient, the portions of the ground plane in this orientation are obstructed one from another by the user, thereby detuning the antenna and reducing the efficiency of the antenna system. In addition, when the flip portion is in the closed position, the effective ground plane is reduced, thereby also reducing the efficiency of the antenna system. Also, as today's wireless communication devices add more functionality, such as hands free operation, antenna systems which receive additional frequencies much higher or much lower than conventional RF signaling frequencies may be required.
Thus, what is needed is an apparatus which increases the efficiency of wireless RF communication devices' antenna system. In addition, an apparatus is needed to enable reception and/or transmission of RF signals at much higher or much lower frequencies than conventional RF signaling frequencies. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.